


When the Moon Fell in Love With the Sun

by whalefairyfandom12



Series: When the Day Met the Night [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Minor Character Death, Phandom Big Bang, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalefairyfandom12/pseuds/whalefairyfandom12
Summary: In a magical world where light and dark are gripped in battle Dan is an Iniquiter and heir to the throne. His life has been spent preparing him to kill the enemy—Phil Lester. After an accident too many leaves Dan exiled and alone he runs into Phil, who offers a place to stay. Dan accepts with the intention of killing him as soon as the opportunity arises, but maybe Phil isn’t as bad as everyone says he is. Maybe it is possible for the moon and the sun to fall in love.





	

**_Glossary:_ **

_Enigmaity - The world of darkness and shadows; Dan’s home._

_Illumination - The opposing world of light; Phil’s home._

_Iniquiter - People from Enigmaity_

_Illuminator - People from Illumination_

  The objective was simple enough–make it home without dying. In theory it sounded simple enough, but to put into practice it was another story. Dan knew enough to know that things were never as simple as they seemed.

   He had found the package on his way out of school, a marked piece of wood bound in glowing wrappings. He slid the package into his pocket, picking up the pace as he continued down the street with his head bent slightly. Enigmaity wasn’t far away, and making it home alive shouldn’t have been an issue. But somehow Dan always managed to find some way to fuck up the simplest tasks.

 Dan was bred to be a weapon. And one of the first lessons he had learned as a child was that the Illuminators were many things. One thing they weren’t, however, was stupid. And leaving a valuable clue to their whereabouts was stupid–there was no other way to put it. After all he’d heard about the mighty Illuminators, the do-gooders, the light in the dark, the wood was so out of character that made him suspicious.

  But as the sound of metal rang from behind him, he clearly hadn’t been suspicious enough.

  Dan whirled on his feet, ducking as the arch of a knife whizzed over his head. He swore under his breath, flicking his wrist as shadows clumped until the familiar hilt of his battle axe appeared in his left hand.  He turned and found a boy about his age glaring at him with enough venom to kill a giant—twice. While he held a blade seemingly made of shadows, the boy brandished a pair of throwing knives that glowed like the sun. The light from his knives cast a halo on his ebony colored hair, cut into a fringe that almost mirrored Dan’s.

  “I think you have something that belongs to me,” the boy said, infuriatingly calm as his cold blue eyes bored a hole through Dan. “Give it back and I’ll let you leave unharmed.”

   Dan raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “There’s an odd little saying that the humans use. I think it goes something like _finders keepers._ ”   

  “I found you,” the boy countered. “Does that mean that I have your permission to knock you out and bring you back to Illumination?”

   Dan rolled his eyes. “Only the Illuminators would be stupid enough to name their world Illumination.”

   The boy’s eyes narrowed slightly. Though currently regarding Dan with hostility, his eyes betrayed the shadows of laughter, as if in another place or another time they could’ve been smiling. “Come on. Calling a place Enigmaity is bad enough as it is and I’m sure that _your_ name isn’t any better.”

   There was a lazy arrogance to his tone that Dan didn’t like, and one that he had linked with Illuminators since birth. He bristled, tightening his grip on his battle axe. “You don’t even know what my name is.”

   “Do I need to?” the boy asked, his knives spinning absently in his hands. “You’re an Iniquiter, and therefore deserve to be killed. Beyond that…”

   Dan felt his mouth tilt into a mocking smile. “So you’re a cold-blooded murderer who doesn’t even feel the need to know my name. I thought your purpose was to champion virtue and other shit like that.”

   “ ‘Other shit like that,’ ” the boy repeated mockingly. “Trust an Iniquiter to not have a concept of basic morals. What _is_ your name then, if it means that much to you?”

    “It’s Dan,” he said. “You?”

    “Phil,” the boy answered, lunging forwards suddenly as Dan stepped back. “Get away from there!”

    Long before Dan’s time, Iniquiters and Illuminator’s had been allies–even friends. They had worked in collaboration to hide portals within various walls scattered amongst Earth. The portals led anywhere on Earth as well as Enigmaity and Illumination and were only accessible by Iniquiters and Illuminators. The exact details of the falling out between the two worlds were unknown, but the only certainty was that the war must continue regardless of the cost. To lose meant total annihilation of the human world, and that was a risk that neither side was willing to take.

    Dan closed his eyes, envisioning Enigmaity in his mind as best he could. He stepped into the wall only to feel a hand lock around his wrist. His eyes flew open as he tried to yank his hand free, but as he stepped through into Enigmaity the grasp was firm and unyielding. Dan shook the last legs of nausea from his conscience and flicked his wrist, shifting his grip as his battle axe appeared in his free hand. Not for the first time, he thanked his genetics for making him left handed.

     He lifted the axe and swung it at Phil, who released his hand and jumped backwards with a stifled yelp. Dan stepped back, eyeing the Illuminator warily as two wickedly long knives appeared in his hands, blazing with light. He ducked, rolling to his feet a short distance away as the boy lunged forwards suddenly. Dan brought his axe up, countering one of Phil’s knives. The sounds of metal ringing against metal filled the air.

    Dan jumped backwards as Phil swung his other knife towards his neck. Phil was better than Dan had given him credit for although, to be fair, calling Phil good was a stretch in any imagination.

    He heard something snag rather than felt it, his eyes flickering down towards his arm. Blood stained the sleeve of his clothing, spreading outwards even as he watched. Phil eyed him as he stepped back, raising an eyebrow.

    “Need to take a breather?” he asked innocently.

     Dan scowled, in one sudden motion sweeping his axe towards Phil’s feet. “Do you?”

     Phil’s eyes widened as he jumped into the air, bringing one of the knives down with him as he fell. Instead of backing away, Dan pushed his advantage and forced Phil against the tree behind him. He snapped his fingers, a net dropping seemingly from out of nowhere. Phil collapsed underneath its weight, emerging a few seconds later.

    He scowled as he closed his eyes and unfurled his fingers, light blazing as he brushed his hand against the net. Fire began to creep from his palm to lick the netting. Dan raised a hand without a second though, shadows dousing the flames before they had a chance to spread. Abandoning any further attempts at magic, Phil pulled part of the net towards him, running it back and forth against the blade of his knife.

    “That’s not going to work,” Dan said. “It’s enchanted and I’ll save you the trouble of even trying.”

    “How kind of you,” Phil said sarcastically. He brought his knees up to his chest, meeting Dan’s eyes without a flinch. “If you’re going to kill me I’d appreciate it if you could get it over with.”

    “Dying’s the easy part,” Dan said with a shrug. “Living’s what’s hard.” He shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced off to the right. From the moment the net had dropped a signal had been sent back to the rest of the Iniquiters, and it had been long enough that they should be here any moment now.

    “Those are some fairly deep thoughts for an Iniquiter,” Phil said wryly. At least for now he seemed to have resigned himself to his fate.

     “What’s that supposed to mean?” Dan asked narrowly. Phil opened his mouth to speak but Dan cut him off again sharply. “Remember which of us is sitting in a net weaponless.”

     “It’s just that Iniquiters are more into the physical actions and less the philosophical thoughts aren’t they?” Phil said, it was clear from his tone of voice that he was choosing his words carefully.

     “According to Illuminators,” Dan corrected. Phil shrugged. “It just happens that Iniquiter’s are both. Which is why we’re going to raze Illumination to the ground.“

    “If it’s a matter of choice I’d rather die than have to listen to your gloating for another minute,” Phil said, irritation clipping his words.

    “It’s not gloating if all I’m doing is stating the truth,” Dan said, slightly defensive.

    “According to Iniquiters.”

    “Maybe,” Dan shrugged. “But who’s to say we’re not the ones that are right?”

    “That’s the problem, either of us could be right and either of us could be wrong but we have no way of knowing that.”

     “Those are some fairly deep thoughts for an Illuminator,” Dan said.

     Something seemed to shift in Phil’s expression, although it was so subtle that Dan wasn’t sure if it had simply been his imagination. “Doesn’t something about it all seem off to you?” he persisted.

     “All of what?”

     “The war,” Phil said. “We don’t even know why we’re fighting in the first place.” Dan opened his mouth to speak but Phil cut him off. “Look me in the eyes and tell me that you honestly know why we’ve been fighting for over a century.”

     Dan’s mouth closed with a snap. “I’m not sure it matters one way or another,” he mumbled. Grudgingly, a part of him had to admit that Phil had a point.

     Regardless of who he asked, no one seemed to be able to give Dan a straight answer for why Enigmaity and Illumination were at war. Even his mum, the queen of Enigmaity, had been unable to come up with anything better than shrugging and telling him that that was the way things had always been. Somewhere along the lines, after building the portals, the two leaders had turned on each other. The precise reason why had been blurred and distorted countless times over the years that it was almost more accurate to leave it to speculation.

     Phil shrugged. “Maybe.” Before Dan could react, Phil snapped his fingers, setting the net ablaze. The piece of wood caught fire in his pocket a few moments later and Dan yelped, eyes darting to his pocket as the shadows followed his glance to douse the flames. He yanked the wood out and furiously brushed the ash off of it. The wood was still hot as smoke curled into the air, but the risk of burning himself was the last thing on his mind.

     Dan spun on his heel in the nick of time to watch as Phil stepped back into the portal with a final, disdainful smirk. Dan lunged forward, swearing under his breath as Phil slipped through the portal and vanished from sight. He gripped the handle of his axe and started towards the portal. A shout drew him up short and he faltered, tensing as he turned around.

    A woman was leaning against the tree, dark hair pulled back and something flashing in her eyes. She was dressed entirely in black, a dark red belt wrapped around her waist to signify her rank as queen. A pure black sword even darker than Dan’s hung from the belt, various other weapons stuck in every possible hiding place. Some were visible, some weren’t. Behind her stood a small gathering of similarly clothed figures, their belts varying shades of lighter red. Their eyes darted between the woman and Dan. Dan resisted the urge to cringe, instead clearing his throat and advancing towards the woman.

   “Well?” The woman’s tone was unforgiving and Dan swallowed. “Where is he?”

   “He…” Dan trailed off sheepishly, the woman seemingly deducing the rest from his features as her eyes narrowed.

   “You let him go didn’t you?”

   “No,” Dan said defensively. “He got away.”

   “That’s even worse,” the woman said darkly. “Once again, you’ve proven that that you’re not nearly competent enough to–” she broke off, the following silence speaking louder than any words. “I don’t know if you’re aware of this, Daniel, but we’re in the middle of a _war._ We can’t afford to give the enemy any more information than they already have, and this is the fifth time you’ve let an Illuminator slip through your fingers. It’s not good enough Daniel. That boy that just escaped? That was Philip Lester.”

    Dan blanched, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. “Fuck. Shit, I’m so sorry.”

   “‘Fuck’ is a bit of an understatement,” the woman snapped. “Right now you’re a danger, and that’s that something we can’t have.”

    “Are you going to kill me?” Dan asked warily. It was impossible to be certain of anything.

    “Don’t be so melodramatic,” the woman said coldly. “Nothing quite so severe. But until further notice you’re hereby suspended of your duties.”

     Her words sent Dan reeling back, and he scrambled to recover. “Are you kicking me out?” The question sounded childish even to his own ears.

    “Think of it more as a vacation,” she suggested. “It might do you some good.”

    “I was under the impression that this job didn’t come with benefits.”

    “It doesn’t.”

    "Then how am I supposed to think of it as a vacation if we don’t get any?“ Dan wasn’t exactly helping his case, but he blurted the question out before thinking it over.

   "Mind your tone,"she reprimanded with a frown. "I can’t say I like your attitude.”

    "Sorry. But–“

    "Until further notice, the exile stands.”

    Dan reeled backwards. “Exile?”

    "We’re not talking about sneaking into the weapons room after hours. You’ve put all of Enigmaity at risk and threatened not only our very existence but the entire outcome of the war. You’re a liability that we frankly can’t afford.“

     "You’re shitting me.”

     "You have until the next patrol passes through here to be gone. If you need to stop and grab a few things you may. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go clean up the mess _you_ made before everyone is massacred.“ Her braid whipped her on the back as Dan’s mother turned and strode away without another word. The rest of the Iniquiters followed her lead, leaving Dan standing alone beside the charred net and singed grass.

    He watched until they had disappeared and shadows fell across the hillside, feeling curiously empty. As usual he’d gone and fucked everything up, and while Dan had screwed up before he’d always figured that his status as sole heir protected him. Apparently not even heirs were safe from their own mistakes.

     Dan walked towards the portal, squaring his shoulders and stepping through. As far as he was concerned there was only one option left: he was going to hunt down Philip fucking Lester and raze Illumination to the ground.

…

    The darkness cast the street in shadow, illuminated only by the feeble light from the lamppost. Clouds obscured the moon and stars, the area almost completely deserted. A figure was walking down the street, footsteps light and quick as he fiddled with something in his pocket.

    Dan watched silently from where he was positioned as the boy continued to walk, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. This was almost too easy.

    As the boy rounded the corner, Dan grabbed his wrist and slammed him against the wall, lifting his axe and raising an eyebrow. "Fancy seeing you here Philip Lester.”

    "It’s Phil.“

    Dan shrugged. "Phil, Phillip, either way it doesn’t matter. You won’t be called anything once you’re dead.”

    "I’d like them to get it right on my gravestone,“ Phil said. "I get a dying wish, don’t I?” A light began to flicker from his fisted hand, but shadows devoured the light almost before it had even began to shine.

   "It’s night, remember?“ Dan asked. "This is when we’re the most powerful. And unfortunately for you the weather report isn’t looking very bright.”

    Phil rolled his eyes, making a face. “Just get it over with then.”

    "What?“ Dan asked, thrown. "You’re giving up this easily?” For all their faults he’d never thought of Illuminators as being the type to give up.

    "You got me,“ Phil said with a theatrical sigh. He locked eyes with Dan, blue eyes unreadable. "Make it quick.”

    "Say what you like but you can’t say I’m not accommodating.“ Dan pressed his axe to Phil’s throat, a line of blood staining the blade.

    Phil closed his eyes, brow furrowing. Dan froze, a searing pain ripping through his skull. He dropped his axe, gritting his teeth and releasing a strangled groan as another jolt caused him to release his grip on Phil.

    He stumbled backwards, sucking in a series of breaths although none of the air seemed to reach his lungs. There was the sense that something was being drained out of him, and Dan’s eyes fluttered closed as he fought to stay upright only to find Phil’s stare centimeters away and his back pressed to the wall.

    Phil’s arm cut into his windpipe as his eyes flew open, the blue blazing with light. Dan squeezed his eyes shut, spots swimming behind his eyelids while he groped around blindly for any trace of darkness at all.

    The light began to dissipate a few seconds later, the headache subsiding as Dan scrambled to recover.

    "The hell was that?” he snapped, opening his eyes. Phil’s eyes had returned to their normal color, and he gave Dan an innocent look.  

    "The hell was what?“

    "Whatever it was you just did.”

    Phil sighed, looking resigned. “Iniquiters are the side of darkness and Illuminators are the side of light right? Your magic comes from shadows and ours comes from light, except that neither source is always naturally available. And unfortunately for _you_ , even if there isn’t light automatically on hand there’s always a way to create it–the match it takes to start a fire or the crack to let the sun in.”

    "Another philosophy lesson? When’s the quiz Philip?“ Phil shot him a glare, wrist flicking as one of his knives appeared. Dan’s mouth snapped shut.

    "If you’d shut up for a minute I’ll finish my sentence. Illuminators can create light by taking a person’s happy memories.”

    Dan stared at him, unblinking. “You’re saying that you were rummaging through my head.”

    "It sounds a little bad when you say it like that.“

    Dan searched his memory for anything particularly incriminating aside. He didn’t exactly have a wealth of happy mementoes stored away, but he couldn’t seem to find any that were missing. "What memory did you take?”

    "Does it matter?“ Phil seemed a little too nonchalant about the whole thing for Dan’s taste. "The memory’s gone and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

    "I can kill you.“

    Phil gave a nod of acknowledgement, inclining his head in Dan’s direction. A slightly faraway look stole into his expression and his eyes drifted away from Dan’s. He was silent for a moment. "You were with some guy.”

    "Come again?“

    "The memory. You were with a boy with brown hair and green eyes. The two of you were laughing together at some kind of park.”

     Even with the addition of Phil’s narrative, the memory was completely lost. “Thanks.”

     "I don’t like it either,“ Phil muttered. "But there’s nothing I can do about it, it’s the way it works.”

     "Okay,“ Dan dragged the word out, frowning. Phil’s apparent desire to have a heart to heart was beyond his comprehension, but Dan was the one with the knife to his throat so he went along with it.

    "I’m sorry,” Phil said, giving Dan a genuine look that was mixed with something akin to sympathy. Dan stiffened–he was unaccustomed to sympathy and had no desire for it.

     "Stop looking at me like that,“ he snapped and he’d be damned if Phil had him backed into the corner.  It was bad enough that his memory was missing and Phil had managed to flip his attack, but putting up with pity was a step too far.

    Phil looked as though he made a decision in a split second. He stepped back and threw his knife into the air where it vanished with a flash of light. "Truce?”

    Dan yanked free of Phil. “Why the hell would I strike a truce with you?”

    "We’re on level ground,“ Phil pointed out. "So far neither of us has been able to kill the other.”

    "So that means we should given up?“ Dan asked incredulously.

     "I’m letting you go,” Phil said. “Would it kill you to say thank you?”

    "Bad choice on your part,“ Dan retorted. "Because I’m going to kill you.”

    "Go ahead,“ Phil said casually. "You strike me as being a lot of things, but a murderer isn’t one.”

    "Try me.“

     "I am.”

      Dan’s resolve wavered, his newly retrieved axe hovering somewhere between the ground and mid swing. Killing someone in battle was one thing, murdering someone unarmed was another. He scowled, throwing the axe to the ground where it was swallowed by the shadows. Damn it. “This doesn’t prove anything.”

    Phil shrugged. “Go home, Dan.”

    His words shocked Dan out of his daze. “I’d love to,” he said not entirely sarcastically.

    Phil’s eyes were calculating. “You can come stay with me if you’d like.”

    Dan choked. “What?”

   "I’ve been in your head, remember? I can hide you in Illumination until you get back on your feet.“

   "So with your memory thing do you know _everything_ that’s in my head?” While Dan conceded the point that not all of the Iniquiters methods were exactly ethical, Phil’s mind trick was a hell of a lot worse than anything he’d ever done.

    "Give or take.“

    "And you’re still inviting me for stay with you?” If Phil truly did know everything that went through Dan’s head then he also knew about his plan to kill him and destroy Illumination.

    "If you don’t want to you can just say no.“

    "Wait.” Dan chewed on his lip, mind racing. “If you’re sure.” Personal feelings aside, Phil was offering him a free ticket into Illumination and he’d be stupid not to take it.

    Phil extended his hand, raising an eyebrow and smirking as if to test him. Dan grabbed it without a second thought, offering a raised eyebrow in return. The fact that he was holding hands with an Illuminator hadn’t managed to slip past him, and he firmly shoved the feeling of nausea to the back of his mind.

    Still holding onto Dan’s hand loosely, Phil stepped into the wall. They emerged a few seconds later by a large birch tree, the leaves crunching underneath Dan’s feet as he pulled his hand free from Phil’s. The Illuminator’s eyes never left him as he spun around, soaking in as much detail as he could. The sun was blinding and directly overhead, and there were almost no shadows to speak of.

     “You can stay there for now,” Phil said, pointing towards the gleaming spires of a large castle, emitting a soft light from its walls.

    “The castle?”

     “It’s mostly for ceremonial purposes and symbolism at this point,” Phil said. “We live on a manor behind the castle.” He gave Dan a curious look. “Do you live in your castle?”

     “It’s the place with the best defenses,” Dan said, for some unexplainable reason feeling that he had to justify living in the castle.

    Phil shrugged. “We lived there for a while when I was younger, but it’s just my parents and I and after a while there wasn’t much point. Besides, even if we do suffer an unexpected attack we don’t need to hide behind the walls of a castle to kick your ass.” There was a certain glint to his expression that made Dan think he was playing around with him, but it was hard to tell much of anything when it came to Illuminators. “You coming?”

     Dan startled to attention. “Yeah,” he muttered, following Phil up the hill and towards the growing castle.

…

     It seemed as though it was never truly dark in Illumination. During the day the sun was visible constantly and always positioned at high noon, and during the night the moon was bright enough to cast his room in light even with the barrier that the curtains provided. Frankly, he missed the dark, and he wasn’t sure how it was possible to get any sleep with a fucking super powered night light shining directly into his eyes.

     Phil found him the next morning looking as though he’d slept for twelve hours straight. Lack of sleep had never done wonders for Dan’s patience, and the desire to punch Phil in the face was even stronger than ever.

     “Sleep well?” Phil asked, sitting beside Dan on the bed. Dan made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. Phil frowned. “You feeling okay?”

    “Peachy,” Dan answered sarcastically. “Don’t you have Illuminator duties you need to be doing or something?”

    “I’m skipping today,” Phil confessed.

    Dan released a theatrical gasp of horror. “Sacrilege.” If the situation had been reversed and Phil had been the one camping out in Enigmaity, Dan probably wouldn’t have left him alone either.

     “Regardless of what you might think, Illuminators aren’t exactly the straight and narrow people you’re giving us credit for being,” Phil said.

     “ _Iniquiters_ are the villains, remember?” Dan asked innocently. “We’re supposed to fuck up and not give a shit, but you Illuminators–you’re the _good guys_.” He was expecting Phil to drop some one liner about how Illuminators being the good guys meant they were ‘destined to win,’ but instead Phil merely looked contemplative. “Are you having a moment again?”

     “That’s one way to put it I guess,” Phil said. “It’s just that it’s interesting and a little strange talking to you. There are so many things to learn too that hadn’t even crossed my mind about your magic and Enigmaity. The only time I’ve spent with Iniquiters has been the few seconds before I’ve killed them.”

    "Thanks,“ Dan said sarcastically. "I’m always glad to be a specimen to sedate your curiosity.”

    “Is there anything in particular that you want to do today?” Phil asked.

    Dan paused, thinking. If he was going to destroy Illumination a good place to start was to get his bearings as much as possible. “You could show me around,” he suggested, hoping that he wasn’t being too transparent.

    “Sure,” Phil shrugged. He slid off the bed and moved towards the door, Dan clamboring to his feet and following suit. He jerked to a halt, nearly tripping over Phil as the Illuminator stopped abruptly. Phil leaned forwards, sticking his head out into the hallway and glancing up and down the halls. “I think you’re fine.”

   Dan had been offered any of the rooms he wanted, but he’d chosen one of the rooms on the first floor in the servant’s corridor and near the kitchen door. The exit was located close enough that it was easier to slip in and out undetected on his own terms.

    It was thanks to this that the two managed to made it outside without being caught, the forest masking them from view as they continued into town. Dan shoved his hands in his pockets and ducked his head, dropping his eyes to path in front of him. Aside from a lone Illuminator they were the only ones on the path, although Dan kept his head ducked just the same. Phil seemed to pick up on the fact that he wasn’t in the mood for conversation, and they continued walking in relative silence.

    “My father’s away right now and the council is busy, so as long as you keep quiet I think you should be okay,” Phil said.

    “Won’t they recognize you?” Dan asked, kicking a rock aside with his foot.

    Phil made a noise in the back of his throat, neither confirming nor denying the point. “Maybe, but I’m usually with Chris or someone else so it’s not that out of the ordinary.”

    Dan stopped beside Phil on the outskirts of the town, eyes taking in the scene before him. The scene wasn’t as different from Enigmaity as he might’ve thought. He’d seen Illuminators before certainly, but seeing so many all at once was a bit disconcerting. As much as he hated to admit it, maybe Phil had a point. At least outwardly, there wasn’t as much difference between the Illuminators and Iniquiters as he might’ve liked to think.

    “Are you having a moment again?” Phil teased lightly.

    Dan rolled his eyes. “Come on,” he muttered, beginning to walk again without waiting to see if Phil was following. In the end any similarities were irrelevant. Dan knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving.

     Phil tapped Dan on the shoulder, jerking his chin towards a rickety shack to the left of the path. “We’ll stop here first.”

     “What is this place?” Dan asked, raising an eyebrow as he followed Phil through the door and into the even smaller interior. The space was small enough that they were nearly on top of each other, and he leaned against the door in an effort to avoid touching Phil. “I know we’ve been through a lot but we’ve only just met and I hate to break it to you but I think it’s a bit soon to be hiding in any cupboards together. People might talk.”

     Phil paused, looking at Dan and pulling a face. “You wish Howell.” He knelt on the wooden floorboards, running a hand across the floor as if he was searching for something.

    “What are you doing?”

     Ignoring his question Phil closed his eyes, apparently finding whatever it was he was looking for a few seconds later. He pressed his hand into the floor as the shed was filled with a brilliant, pure white light. Dan brought his arm up to shield his eyes instinctively, blinking away the dancing spots before his eyes furiously.

   “The hell was that?” Phil didn’t seem inclined to answer this next question either. “What, are you giving me the silent treatment now or something?”

   “Come here,” Phil ordered, grabbing Dan’s hand and pulling him closer. “Close your eyes,” he added in a softer voice.

   Dan stared back at him, stubbornly open-eyed. “Are you going to tell me what we’re doing here or not?”

    “That would spoil the surprise,” Phil said.

     “He speaks.”

     Phil shook his head, rolling his eyes with a slight smile on his face. “Just close your eyes.” Dan closed his eyes, albeit reluctantly, and another bright flash filled the space and threatened to blind him even with his eyes closed. Phil’s hand slipped free of his, the boy’s voice coming from somewhere in front of Dan a moment later.

    “You can open your eyes now.”

     Dan cracked open an eyelid, the other flying open almost immediately. Bookshelves lined the walls of the entire room, overflowing with books. More shelves surrounded the tables and chairs sitting in the center of the room, another few stacks of books unsurprisingly laying on top of them. Slips of scrap paper and jars of pens and pencils were on the center of each table. The room was huge, the ceiling a clear glass dome arching overhead. Light streamed in and filled the entire room, and underneath Dan was an elaborate stained glass mosaic.

   “Welcome to the library of Illumination,” Phil said with a grand, sweeping bow. “There’s a copy of every text in existence on Earth somewhere in here, a section dedicated solely to the history of Illumination, and another one with a collection of most of the weapons we’ve ever used or invented.”

    Dan was silent, glancing around the room and soaking up as much as he could. “This–it’s amazing,” he managed. Normally he would’ve come up with some kind of sarcastic remark, but for once he couldn’t be bothered. The information he could glean was all but limitless–the weaponry, the architecture, the history, even how Illuminator magic worked.

    Phil smiled briefly. “Does Enigmaity have a library?”

    He sounded genuinely curious, but the question threw Dan. Either he gave away valuable information or he lied through his teeth. Lying wasn’t so much the issue as it was that after having Phil inside his head Dan was a little warier around what he did and didn’t say. “Not exactly,” he said finally. “It was decided that keeping all of the information was unwise and that it if for some reason we were attacked it was too much of a liability to make discovering our secrets that easy.”

   “I guess that makes sense,” Phil said thoughtfully. “The light from earlier was part of the protection guarding the library, and there were a few other tests as well. The library’s open to any rank as long as they pass the tests.”

    “Tests can be hacked.”

    “Not these ones.” Phil was still wearing a smile, but there was a dangerous glint to his expression now as if to say _don’t waste your time._

    Dan abandoned the point shortly thereafter. “How big is this place?”

   "No one really knows,“ Phil said. "The staff here is mostly volunteer, and by this point the rooms that attract the most visitors and are needed the most have already been mapped out. The rest haven’t really been needed. Is there somewhere in particular you want to look?”

   "Uh…yeah…“ Dan paused. "History of Illumination, magic, and weapons?” Strictly speaking visiting the weapons room probably wasn’t necessary as Enigmaity already had decent records on Illumination’s weapons, but selfishly speaking Dan was curious to see what they looked like in person.

   "Fair warning–you might not like what you find,“ Phil cautioned, leading Dan through the doorway to their right.

   "What do you mean?”

   "Keep in mind that these are all textbooks written by Illuminators. They’re a little biased.“

   Dan picked a book off of the table, flipping to a page at random and reading the passage aloud. ”‘Illuminators superiority over Iniquiters is obvious in multiple ways, the most notable being their ability to play to their opponents (many) weaknesses.’“

    He slammed the book shut, throwing it back on the table carelessly. "Only a little biased,” he said sarcastically. “And that was just chapter one.”

   "If it makes you feel any better I don’t feel that way,“ Phil said. "Not all of us think that way.”

    "Just most of you.“

     It wasn’t a question, but Phil nodded anyway. "Dad and the rest of the council make the orders, it’s our job as soldiers to carry them out swiftly and without question.”

     "But you’re heir.“

     "That doesn’t mean my opinion counts for anything,” Phil said, a hint of bitterness twisting his words. “Trust me, as far as influence goes I’m powerless. It’s worse being heir because I’m expected to openly support the council on any and all decisions he makes, _especially_ when I don’t agree with them.”

    "That’ll change once you take over though,“ Dan reasoned. "They’ll have to obey you then–you’ll be their ruler.”

   Phil hesitated, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the bookshelves as if to brace himself. “I’m not so sure about that.”

   "What do you mean?“

    Phil smiled wryly. "Don’t forget that you’re an Iniquiter. I’m fairly certain that discussing state secrets is committing more than one infraction.”

    "Come off it,“ Dan rolled his eyes. "We both know that if you gave a shit about the rules I wouldn’t be here right now.”

     Phil seemed to suppress a laugh. “That’s true I suppose,” he acknowledged. “Technically they’re not state secrets anyway–more stupid observations and barely credible guesses than anything.”

    "I won’t judge,“ Dan promised. The more he could learn about Illumination’s government the better. He did have to question Phil’s seemingly unwavering trust in him though, especially considering that the boy had been inside of Dan’s head.

     "I don’t even know how to explain it exactly,” Phil said, gaze unfocusing slightly as he stared off at some point beside Dan that only he could see. “It’s more a feeling than anything I guess, but it just seems like something’s off. It’s not like Dad and I ever spent a lot of quality time together, but it’s become even more drastic. I can’t remember the last time we have a conversation, and Mom disappeared a while back. All of the sudden the commands are being sent through a long chain of command, and they’re sharper and shorter than they ever were before.”

    "Do you think something happened to the council?“ Dan asked, pure curiosity managing to overpower thoughts of revenge for the time being.

     "I don’t know what to think anymore,” Phil said. “And thinking the wrong thing is dangerous.”

     “I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Dan said awkwardly. Offering reassurance and comfort was such a foreign concept that Dan wasn’t quite sure what to say or do.

     “Thank you,” Phil mumbled, looking as uncomfortable as Dan felt. He cleared his throat, waving a vague hand at the shelves in front of him. “Information on light magic can be found mostly in this room,” he said. “There are a few other books scattered throughout the library but the main references are all here. Let me know when you’re finished and I’ll show you the rest of the library.” Dan nodded. “And just so you know each of the books as well as anything else you’ll find here is triggered with an alarm system,” Phil added lightly. “Not that you were thinking of stealing anything, but the alarm goes directly to the council.”

    “What about checking books out? I thought this was supposed to be a library.”

    “It is, which is why every Illuminator has access. Only a select few are able to check items out though.”

     “Let me guess–the council.”

     “How’d you guess?” Phil’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. “I’ll be in back in the first room whenever you’re ready.”

      Once Dan was sure that Phil was out of sight, he grabbed a slip of paper and one of the pens off of the table, scrawling down a hasty message and folding it into eighths. He moved to stand in the shadow of the bookshelf, closing his fist around the page. A cold feeling began to engulf his hand, starting in his fingers and working it’s way up his arm. He unclenched his now empty fist a few seconds later, resting his weight against the wall and waiting. A few seconds later a piece of paper appeared on the ground beside his foot. He picked it up, unfolding it carefully and reading it silently.

      _I have no idea what’s going on but I’m trusting you on this one. I’ll be there. Send this back once you’re done and I’ll get rid of it._

The familiar cold swallowed his hand again, and a few seconds later the note had vanished.  Grabbing a blank sheet of paper Dan picked a book off of the shelf at random, sitting down in one of the chairs and beginning to read.

…

    By the time he and Phil left the library it was late afternoon and the earlier mass in the town square had dispersed somewhat. Phil disappeared almost as soon as they had exited the library, telling Dan that he was going to bring back something to eat. The center of the town was home to a large fountain, crafted from what looked like and emitting a gentle glow.

    A pure white star hung suspended a short distance above the base of the fountain, light spilling off of it and into the basin below. A few people were sitting on the side of the fountain, but most were lounging a few meters away. A little girl clutching a bright red balloon stood a few feet away, scribbling something furiously in her sketchbook.

     Dan lowered himself to the ground, carefully leaning against the fountain. Enigmaity had an almost identical fountain in _its_ town square, although the star was made from shadows and darkness spilled into the basin instead of light.

   The longer he was spending with Phil and Illumination he more he became aware of how many things were mirrored betweens the two kingdoms. The stories that Enigmaity and Illumination were once allied had to be true, too much was alike for it to be any different.

   "Catch!“

    Dan glanced up, instinctively grabbing the item wrapped in tin foil out of the air. Phil jogged over and sat down, unwrapping the tin foil that he was holding to reveal a sandwich.

    "Nice catch,” Phil said, raising an eyebrow as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

    "Nice throw,“ Dan said. Trying to remember how it was and wasn’t appropriate to act around an Illuminators was exhausting, and he decided that for the moment at least and as long as he didn’t gave away any information, protocols could be damned. Then again, he was already breaking most of the protocols anyway including the most important one.

     "What do you think of Illumination so far?” Phil asked conversationally.

     "It’s very bright,“ Dan said truthfully.

     "I think that’s somewhat self explanatory in its name,” Phil teased, nudging Dan’s shoulder with his own.

     Dan stiffened, resisting the urge to recoil and settling for a cold glance. “Don’t touch me.”

     Phil’s smile wavered, and he moved further away from Dan. “Fine,” he said in a flat tone.

    “What, are you mad at me or something?” Dan asked incredulously.

    “Why would I be mad?” Phil asked, still in the same detached voice.

    “I don’t know, why would you be?” Phil’s sudden change in mood was irritating in more ways than one, the most irritating part probably being that Dan that didn’t know what exactly bothered him about it. It was hardly unusual for he and Phil to start in on each other, but maybe not-knowing was the problem.

     "I don’t know,” Phil echoed.

     Dan gnashed his teeth together, letting out a long breath. If this was really about Dan pulling away then he wasn’t sure how much lower Phil could sink.  "I don’t like being touched by anyone,“ he elaborated grudgingly. "It doesn’t really matter who it is.”

      Phil seemed to relax slightly at that. “What about Enigmaity? What’s the council like there?”

     “Fine,” Dan said nonchalantly. “Normal as usual I guess.” If he was being completely honest there were several things that had happened recently that didn’t seem normal. His exile, while deserved, had seemed off, in the sense that typically when an Illuminator was exiled even temporarily accommodations were provided on Earth.

     “I’m glad to hear that,” Phil said, sounding vaguely amused, “But you didn’t answer my question. What’s it like? The council, but the rest of it too. Your parents, the world in general.”

    “It’s not that much different then it is here actually,” Dan said carefully. “The houses, castle, hell even the fountain are almost identical. I’m not officially part of the council yet because I’m not of age, but I usually sit in on the meetings. Dad’s taken the next year to spend on Earth dealing with a few things there, and mum doesn’t have a lot of time to do much else besides lead.”

    “What about your friends?”

     Dan shrugged. “There are a few…acquaintances, but it’s been Adam, PJ, and me for as long as I can remember. PJ’s father is a council member and one of my mother’s closest advisors, and I met Adam in school.“

    "They sound nice,” Phil said. He was already almost done with his sandwich, and Dan wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or slightly disgusted. “Do you miss Enigmaity?”

    "A little,“ he admitted. He’d never thought of himself as being the type to get homesick, but for every bad memory of Enigmaity there was a good one to replace it.

      "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Phil crammed the last bite of sandwich into his mouth, looking over at Dan inquisitively. “Anywhere in particular that you want to go?”

     Dan paused, thinking. He’d already seen the library and collected enough information to give him at least a head start, but the information itself wouldn’t do much good unless he knew how to use it. “What about a few other important places?” he asked, trying to keep his tone light and casual. “Where you live, the council chambers, more of the castle.”

     “If that’s what you want,” Phil said. Dan had to again wonder about the boy’s blind faith in him. He didn’t still didn’t trust Phil, and he hadn’t been given any reason to harbor suspicions. On the other hand Dan had given Phil every reason to be cautious, yet he seemed to be anything but, “The manor’s only a few minutes from here. We can go once you’re finished eating.”

     “Did anyone ever tell you that inhaling your food can lead to indigestion?” Dan muttered. He hadn’t meant for Phil to hear him, but the Illuminator answered regardless.

     “Several times actually. But as I’m sure you’ve picked up on by now, I make it a point of not listening to what anyone tells me.”

      “I’d never have taken you for the rebel type,” Dan said wryly.

      “I wouldn’t have taken you for the type either,” Phil retorted.

      Dan tensed, back straightening as he met Phil’s eyes.. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

     “The reason for your exile?”

     “My exile had nothing to do with disobedience,” Dan snapped. Though maybe he hadn’t always been the best academically or even out in the field, he’d always prided himself on being one of if not _the_ most loyal soldiers in all of Enigmaity. He’d always devoted himself completely to the mission, and the implication that he was anything less was enough to make him want to rip Phil’s throat out then and there, regardless of his other plans.

    “Sorry,” Phil said quickly, raising his hands in surrender and looking taken aback. “I just figured–”

    “You figured wrong,” Dan said coldly.

    “I’m sorry,” Phil said, frowning. “But it’s not my fault. What else would you expect me to think?”

    “Anything but that,” Dan said, crumpling his tin foil in his fist. “This whole thing was your fault.”

    “I know,” Phil said quietly. “And I’m truly sorry about that.” Catching Dan’s confused look, Phil tapped his temple. “Remember?”

    “There are some things that are harder to forget than others, and having someone poke around in your head is one of them,” Dan said waspishly. He hated being the sole focus of attention, and it was even worse with Phil. There was an edge to his gaze that seemed as though it could see directly into his soul, and there were more than a few things that Dan didn’t want to see the light of day.

    Phil’s eyes were narrowed, an accusatory look to his expression that seemed somehow pitying at the same time. “I know what you’re planning on doing Dan,” he said bluntly.

     Dan froze. Out of all the possible things he’d thought Phil would say, the truth hadn’t been one of them. “Good for you,” he said sarcastically, unable to hide the hesitation to his words before he’d spoken. “Because I wish I did.”

     “You’re going to kill me and destroy Illumination,” Phil continued in the same calm and even tone. “At least that’s the plan.”

      “If hypothetically speaking this _was_ my plan, why the hell would you help me?” Dan asked, genuine curiosity rising to the surface.

     “Because when it really comes down to it in the end, I don’t think you will,” Phil said confidently. “I’m a pretty good judge of character.”

     “And you’re really willing to take that risk based purely on your _instincts_?” Dan asked incredulously.

      “I know you want to prove that you’re worthy of the throne to your mother and maybe even to yourself,” Phil said. “You don’t think you’re good enough to become king, and right now even talking to me instead of simply killing me feels like another form of failure. Some part of you actually thinks that your exile was deserved, and you’re not sure that even killing me will be enough. It’s hard enough feeling like you have to prove something to your own parents and to millions of people, but having to prove something to yourself is worse. You don’t think that you can–that you’re not strong enough. That’s your problem and, ultimately, your weakness. You don’t believe in yourself, and that’s what’s gotten you into trouble time and time again.”

      “Yeah? How do you figure that one?” Dan asked challengingly. His first instinct was to react with denial, but there was a certain truth to Phil’s words that Dan couldn’t disagree with.

      “You’re a better soldier than you think you are Dan,” Phil said. “The only reason I escaped was because of how easy it was to get under your skin. It was incredibly simple to distract you with a few choice phrases, because somewhere in there you know that something about all of this doesn’t seem right.”

      “And you know something about all of this that I don’t?” Dan said rigidly. “You just won’t admit that sometimes you’re really fucking wrong. About me, the war, the council, all of it.”

      “Whether you believe me or not when I tell you that the government is corrupted doesn’t really matter. I don’t have solid proof for that theory anyway, but I _have_ been ‘poking around in your head’ as you put it and I know that you’re scared. You’re scared that I’m right and that maybe this war isn’t as black and white as you’d like to think. You’re scared that you’re not good enough and you never will be. You’re scared of a lot of things, but everyone’s scared of something.”

     “You’re wrong,” Dan said, shaking his head. “I’m not scared of anything, especially of you and your shitty conspiracy theories.” He resisted the urge to shift under the Illuminator’s analytical gaze, forcing himself to stay still.

      “Okay,” Phil said, and aside from a raised eyebrow he refrained from commenting further. After a slight hesitation he reached out his hand. Dan stared at it, frowning. “Your trash,” Phil said, impatience bordering irritation. Dan handed the tinfoil to him wordlessly, watching as Phil unfurled his limbs and with careful precision threw the trash in the bin. It sailed in effortlessly and Phil turned with a grin plastered across his face, blue eyes seeming to blaze with a light that was even brighter than that of the fountain behind him.

      Dan dropped his gaze to the ground, biting his lip as he tugged at his shoelaces. Phil was wrong, that much was certain. Dan wasn’t a traitor, and in no fucking way was he afraid. And in the end it didn’t matter how blue Phil’s eyes were or how much light they seemed to hold, because Dan was darkness and he was made to snuff the light out.

…

    “Let me get this straight.” PJ Liguori leaned against the wall, arms crossed and subjecting Dan to an unimpressed look. He’d already been there by the time Dan arrived, and throughout Dan’s entire retelling PJ’s expression seemed to be locked on disapproval. “You’re currently living with _Phil Lester_ –who I might add is supposed to be your mortal enemy–and you not only plan on murdering him, but you plan on destroying Illumination while you’re at it.”

     Dan scowled. “You could have a little faith Peej. I know what I’m doing.”

     “Do you? Because it sounds to me like this is come kind of revenge complex, and you’re hardly logical in your best state of mind.”

      Normally Dan would’ve decapitated PJ by now, but he restrained himself precisely because it was PJ and also because he needed the kind of help that was a little hard to give from the grave. “My ‘state of mind’ is none of your concern. What _is_ your concern is making sure you don’t fuck up your part of the plan.”

      “Which is what exactly?” PJ sighed. “Look Dan, all I’m saying is that I’m not sure this is the right thing to do.”

      “Do you want to win this war or not?” Dan’s voice was deadly calm.

      “Of course I do,” PJ said defensively, green eyes flashing. “But there are millions of innocent people that you’re going to murder too if we go along with this plan. That doesn’t bother you at all?”

       “No,” Dan said instantly. If he were being honest maybe PJ’s words had reawoken some of his earlier fears and doubts, but if he was going to be king someday he had to know when to make the hard calls. PJ had always been the softer one out of their trio. “The end justifies the means.”

   “Do you honestly believe that?” When Dan didn’t answer, PJ plowed on through. “More importantly, when it really comes down to it are you sure that you’re going to be able to kill Phil?”

   “Because you don’t think I’m capable.” Dan didn’t phrase it as a question, but PJ shook his head.

    “I know you’re _capable_ ,” PJ said, rolling his eyes. “But that doesn’t mean you’re going to.”

     “What’s that supposed to mean?”

     PJ laughed, although there was very little humor in the sound. “I doubt in the retelling of a story about the person they hate most in the world they’d take the time to describe ‘how fucking blue his eyes are–’” PJ’s shifted his voice to mimic Dan’s, “–multiple times I might add.”

     “I think you’re forgetting that details are important no matter how irrelevant they might seem,” Dan snapped. “It’s important that you know exactly what he looks like so that you can carry out your end.”

    “Maybe,” PJ shrugged. “Or maybe it’s something else.”

     Dan’s eyes darkened. He shifted his weight, knots beginning to form in the pit of his stomach which in itself didn’t make any sense. None of it did, because even with a plan in mind the fact that he was accepting help from an Illuminator felt like treason. After knowing PJ for god knew how long, hearing that he doubted him hurt more than Dan cared to admit. The fact that he even suspected that the extent of Dan’s feelings towards Phil were anything more than reluctant ally stung. Phil wasn’t his friend, and Dan definitely didn’t have a fucking crush, regardless of what PJ said.

      “I’m teasing Dan,” PJ said gently, brow furrowing. “Relax, I know what I have to do.”

      PJ wasn’t a very good liar, and Dan could tell that he had been dead serious, but he pushed it to the back of his mind for the moment. “How are things back home?”

      PJ grimaced. “Not so good. No one’s died, don’t worry,” he added hastily after catching Dan’s expression. “But there’s still something that’s not quite right.”

      “In what way?”

      “You remember before you…left, that the council meetings were becoming more and more secretive and that even the orders themselves seemed off?” Dan nodded. “It’s gotten even worse since then. Your father still hasn’t made a reappearance from wherever it is he’d stationed, and the queen hasn’t been seen since your exile.” PJ cringed as soon as the words left his lips, but Dan was too far gone in his thoughts to pick up on the topic of his exile.

     “Phil was saying that something similar was happening here,” Dan said grudgingly. Just because there was a chance his conspiracy theory might be right didn’t mean that the other parts were. “Orders were relayed through a long line of command, his parents hadn’t been seen in weeks, Phil was denied access to the meetings. It’s almost identical.”

      “So what, you think the Illuminators are behind this?” PJ asked.

     “I’m not sure,” Dan said hesitantly. His first response was to agree, but it seemed strange that a plot to undermine Enigmaity government would include undermining their own. But then again, these were Illuminators they were talking about and who knew how their minds worked. “I’ll see what else Phil knows,” he said. “If anything more happens back home let me know.”

      PJ nodded. “Of course. Just do me a favor will you? Be careful.”

     “Aren’t I always?”

     "Do you really want me to answer that?”

     “I’ll be fine PJ,“ Dan said firmly. His friend gave a quick nod, and without another word Dan melted seamlessly into the wall behind him.

…

    A loud tapping sent Dan bolting upright, knife in hand. He froze, his breath shallow as he listened. The tapping broke again a few seconds later, coming somewhere from the opposite wall. Dan climbed out of bed, crossing to the window and pulling the curtains aside. Phil grinned at him from the other side of the glass, waving. Dan rolled his eyes and opened the window,setting the knife down.

    “What are you doing here?” he asked, frowning. He’d left PJ only a few hours ago, and it couldn’t be morning already. Phil normally used the door anyway.

    The Illuminator’s features seemed to glow under the light from the stars, moonlight reflected off the boy’s pale cheekbones and pink lips. “I want to show you something,” Phil said, the grin still firmly in place. “Come on.”

    “Can it wait until tomorrow?” Dan asked. Part of him wanted nothing more than to agree and follow Phil to wherever it was he wanted to go, but PJ’s taunting about crushes and falling in love was still fresh in his mind.

    “It is tomorrow,” Phil pointed out. “And to answer your question, no it can’t.”

     Dan narrowed his eyes, surveying the boy suspiciously. “You seem like you’re in a good mood.”

    Phil shrugged. “Nothing wrong with that, is there? It’ll only be an hour or so,” he pressed. “I’ll leave you alone after–promise. Besides, I won’t be able to see you tomorrow. I have to go to check on the patrols.”

    “Fine,” Dan relented. “But only for an hour,” he added. “Then we come back here.”

    “Great,” Phil’s eyes lit up. “Unless you can’t get enough of course.”

    “That’ll be the day,” Dan answered sarcastically. “Give me a minute and I’ll come outside.” He paused, giving Phil a second look. “Why didn’t you just use the door?”

     Phil bit his lip, his expression taking on a slightly sheepish look. “I didn’t think of it at the time I guess. It seemed too easy, and also I’ve always wanted to throw rocks at someone’s window.”

     “Did anyone ever tell you that you’re a cliche?” Dan asked, sparing Phil an incredulous look before exiting the room. He pulled the door open at the end of the hall and stepped outside. Phil was waiting for him, an impatient expression on his features. “Where are we going?” Dan asked again, falling into step beside Phil as the two began walking.

    “You’ll see,” Phil said, the corner of his mouth pulling up in a half-smile.

    “Being all cryptic and everything really isn’t a good attitude for you,” Dan grumbled. “How do I know this isn’t a trap of some kind?”

   “You don’t,” Phil said cheerily. “You just have to trust me.”

   “Trust _you_ ,” Dan repeated. “Right.”

    Phil looked miffed. “If I wanted to kill you I would’ve done that a while ago.”

    “Or I would’ve killed you,” Dan countered.

    “Either way, I wouldn’t bother going to the trouble of sneaking you out of the castle.” Unable to think of a suitable answer, Dan settled for shoving his hands in his pockets and turning his attention to the path. “I’m sorry that I had to wake you up,” Phil said. “But I’ve missed enough days lately that I really should check on things.”

      “How _have_ you managed to get away with skipping this often?” Dan asked, kicking a pebble out of the way.

      “I told you–something isn’t right with the council. I _shouldn’t_ have been able to. There’s a meeting for the first time in weeks tomorrow afternoon, and I’m going to go and see what I can find out.”

      “Will they allow you to do that?”

       “It doesn’t matter,” Phil expression was grim. “I’m going to attend, regardless of what they say.”

      “Where are the meetings held?” Dan asked.

      “Usually they’re held in the castle,” Phil answered. “Occasionally they’re in the manor, but the castle is larger and an easier place to talk without the council’s secret’s being heard.”

      “PJ mentioned that something didn’t seem right with the council back home,” Dan said before he’d thought it through properly. He froze, heart racing as he forced his breathing to remain at a somewhat normal pace.

     “Your friend?” Phil’s eyes were suspicious, subjecting Dan to an analytical glare. “When did you talk to him?”

     “The other day,” Dan said vaguely. “Before we met.”

     “Why didn’t you mention this yesterday?” Phil asked narrowly.

     Dan shrugged uncomfortably. “I guess I was in denial like you said,” he mumbled. Better to lie and prove Phil right then answer truthfully and have to answer more questions. He wasn’t sure why he’d even bothered telling Phil in the first place, but it was too late take his words back. “Do you think they’re connected in some way?”

     “I don’t know,” Phil mused. “Maybe, but it’s hard to say for certain. I don’t even have solid proof that anything’s wrong, but I’ll see what I can find out tomorrow. I don’t know what you can do from here, but if you do manage to find anything else out let me know and we’ll see if we can find any link. Do you think something’s wrong?”

     “I trust PJ,” Dan said. “If he thinks something’s wrong then I believe him.”

    “I know, but what do _you_ think?”

     Dan grimaced. Phil seemed determined to make him give up his opinion in some way or another. “I’m not sure what I think,” he relented. “There were definitely some things that didn’t seem like they were functioning properly even before I left, and PJ says that they’re even worse now that I’m gone.”

    Phil looked somewhat satisfied, although at Dan’s confirmation of his and PJ’s suspicions his expression had fallen. “Is there any way that you can go back?”

    “No,” Dan said, frustration lacing his tones. “Not unless…” he let the words trail off to dangle in the air, dissipating a few seconds later when they remained unresolved.

    “Unless you prove yourself,” Phil finished, conveniently neglecting to mention the part about how Dan’s plan for redemption included killing him.

      “Yeah.” Dan kicked another rock to the side, letting the silence stretch out between them. There was a certain air of companionship to it though, and it didn’t feel entirely unpleasant. “Not like that’s going to happen any time soon.”

     “Personally I think you’re probably the best Iniquiter I’ve ever met,” Phil said lightly. “If that’s worth anything.”

     Dan snorted. “Right. Because fucking things up all the time is definitely considered to be the best of the best,” he said sarcastically. “Trust me, any half self-respecting Iniquiter would rather die than accept help from an Illuminator–especially when that Illuminator’s you.”

     “You truly have awful self esteem issues, but you’re a much more competent fighter than you give yourself credit for. As much as you might like to pretend you’re a perfect little soldier you still have an open mind and you’re willing to hear both sides and consider them. So maybe you’re not the best warrior, but you’re more than that. Someday you’re going to have to take over rule of Enigmaity and, from what I can tell, you’re more than ready.”

     “Thank you,” Dan said quietly. He searched Phil’s expression for any hint of sarcasm, but the boy seemed completely serious. “You’re not so bad yourself. For an Illuminator anyway.”

     Phil smiled slightly at that, jerking his chin forwards. “We’re almost there.”

    “Where’s ‘there?’”

    Phil, endless in his patience, subjected Dan to a mild look.“Another minute of not knowing won’t kill you.”

    “How do you know?” Dan argued somewhat immaturely, crossing his arms. While he trusted Phil enough to believe that he wasn’t walking to his own murder, there were countless other unhappy possibilities that he didn’t exactly fancy walking towards either.

    Refraining from answering, Phil came to a halt. “Follow me,” he said, turning and disappearing into the bordering woods, not checking to see if Dan was following.

    “That’s what I’ve been doing,” he muttered, mimicking Phil’s actions and plunging into the forest. The long branches of the trees overhead cast a barrier between the ground and the stars, and for the first time since his arrival in Illumination it was almost completely dark.

    Dan had just began to relax when a blazing white light streamed through the trees. He scowled, bringing an arm up to shield his eyes. Phil was standing a few meters away, waiting; his fingers were unfurled as the light danced around his palm.

      “Is there a ‘dim’ setting on that?” Dan asked, glaring at the light as though it had any control over what it did.

     Phil shrugged. “Not really. I can make it smaller, but Illuminator fire really only has one setting, and that’s bright.”

    In response Dan opened his own hand and concentrated. Black flames shot up from the center of his hand, seeming to radiate shadows. The darkness countered the brilliance of Phil’s fire, dimming it. The light was scattered across the woods, illuminating Phil’s face with a myriad pattern. The boy grinned, closing his hand and extinguishing the flames.

     “Enigmaity fire can kill me,” he said lightly.

    Taking the hint, Dan followed suit and fisted his hand. “Illuminator fire can kill _me_ ,” he countered, beginning to walk again.

     “What about Enigmaity fire?” Phil asked.

     Dan shook his head. “I’m immune. Aren’t you immune to Illuminator fire?”

     Phil looked envious. “No. And you don’t need to make any remarks about how you’re so much better than I am.”

     “I wasn’t going to,” Dan said. Surprisingly enough, it was true. The rivalry was the last thing on his mind at the moment, although knew it should’ve been the first.

     “Good,” Phil said, the corners of his lips curling upwards. “Because otherwise you’d miss what I’m about to show you.”

     “Which is what exactly?”

    “See for yourself,” Phil stepped off to the side, gesturing forwards grandly.

    Dan followed his hand to a break in the trees, advancing a few more steps to find a better vantage point. Grass curled around his toes and brushed the tops of his calves, the dew dampening the legs of his pants as he continued a few steps further.

      The stars looked bright enough to reach out and touch, and the brilliance of the moon was only heightened by the clearness of the sky. A few clouds drifted past in the sky, but the view of the full moon was otherwise unblemished.

     "Did you drag me all this way to stargaze?” Dan asked.

      Phil lowered himself to the ground, crossing his legs and staring up at the moon. “You can sit down you know. There’s plenty of room.”

      "You don’t like giving much in the way of answers do you?“ Dan muttered, sitting on the grass and glancing up at the sky. He had to admit, the view was beautiful. Occasionally it was possible to catch sight of the stars, but most of the time the entire sky was pitch black and devoid of any light.

     "The eclipse,” Phil said out of nowhere.

     "Sorry?“

     "There’s a lunar eclipse tonight. That’s why I dragged you out here.”

     Dan frowned. “I thought eclipses were an Earth thing.”

      "They are. Mostly. But every now and again the moon here mirrors the cycle of the moon orbiting Earth and we have an eclipse. It’s an even rarer occurrence here than there, and this will be the first one I’ve witnessed in Illumination. I saw one on Earth a few years ago and it was beautiful. I wasn’t sure if you’d seen one before, but I thought you might like it.“

    "I’ve never seen an eclipse before,” Dan said. He couldn’t help but feel strangely touched that Phil had thought of him. Illuminators and their goddamned thoughtfulness. “Don’t you need glasses or something?”

    “Lunar eclipses you don’t.” Phil stretched his legs out in front of him and lay back on the ground, crossing his arms and using them as a pillow.

    Dan mimicked his movements, resisting the urge to turn and look at Phil and instead keeping his eyes firmly trained on the sky. Even as he watched, part of the moon began to disappear undoubtedly for some astronomical reason that was unbeknownst to him. In a way he almost preferred not knowing the specifics–he’d always been one for interpretation  over facts.

    “What’s stargazing like in Enigmaity?” Phil asked.

    “That’s not really much of a thing,” Dan answered. “People do it sometimes, but most don’t bother. You can’t see much anyway.”

     “I don’t think I could do that,” Phil said contemplatively. “I would miss the moon and the stars too much.”

     “I guess because I’ve never really had them it’s never really crossed my mind,” Dan said. “They _are_ nice though, and it’ll be strange to go back and not see them.” A silence fell over the two after his words, and he had to make an effort to swallow past the sudden lump in his throat.

    It wasn’t that he had forgotten that he had to leave eventually, but rivalries or not he’d become accustomed to seeing Phil each day and he wasn’t sure he liked the idea of a future where that wasn’t a regular occurrence. He hated thinking that the next time they met could very well be on the battlefield, and maybe PJ had had a point because there was no way in hell that Dan could ever bring himself to kill Phil.

     “Do you think that things will be different once we come into power?” the Illuminator asked, evidently on a similar train of thought to Dan.

     “I hope so,” Dan said truthfully. Whatever his personal feelings on Phil might be, if there was anything his time in Illumination had taught him it was that it wasn’t fair to judge a whole group of people based on the fact that a few of them were dicks.

     “Me too.”

    Dan turned his head to the side, watching Phil. The boy’s profile was all sharp edges and sloping lines, the moon casting a pale glow over his face and making his eyes look silver. It seemed as though he was composed from light, and the effect was ethereal and somewhat unearthly though undoubtedly beautiful.

     Phil tipped his head, catching Dan’s eyes before he could look away. Dan bit his lip, fighting back the rising blush. It was bad enough to be caught staring like some Year Six, but it was even worse when the person he was staring at was Phil Lester. He didn’t seem terribly put off at least, which counted for something Dan supposed. If anything he looked slightly amused, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

     “Thank you,” Dan blurted suddenly. Where the words were coming from he had no idea–he’d had no intention of saying anything in the first place.

      “Thank for coming with me,” Phil said. “It gets lonely sometimes, and I’ve found that it’s more rewarding to share the experience with someone else.”

     “I don’t mean just for the eclipse. For everything. You didn’t have to. So thanks for that.”

    “I wasn’t just talking about the eclipse either.” Phil hesitated, seeming to steel himself before speaking again. “ I’m going to miss having you around.”

     “You’re a pain the arse most of the time, but in the rare moments when you aren’t I don’t mind you too much. I’ll miss you too–there’s no one left in Enigmaity that’s willing to get into an argument with me,” Dan said.

     “We’ll have to argue to a truce just because of that,” Phil said seriously.

    Dan rolled his eyes, finding that a smile of his own had somehow managed to overtake his features. He returned his attention to the sky, watching as the last part of the moon disappeared into shadow. It almost seemed like a metaphor: Phil was light and he was the darkness that devoured it. He was the moon and Phil was the sun, and regardless of how hard they tried, there were some things that nature kept apart for a reason.

    "What are you thinking about?“ Phil asked softly.

     "The moon and the sun,” Dan said, keeping his words purposefully vague.

    Aside from the sound of Phil’s breathing from beside him everything was silent, and it seemed as though the night was holding its breath. The moon was beginning to take on a faint reddish tint, and Dan was beginning to understand why the man went to live on the moon. Everything was quieter up in space and away from people, and in a sense it would be worth losing the things he had on the ground.

    He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt fingers curl around his. Phil was still staring determinedly up at the sky, the only sign that he was aware of Dan’s reaction the faint blush coloring his cheeks.

     Dan laced his fingers with Phil’s without hesitation, glancing over at the boy and smiling. He shifted his weight slightly until the two of them were brushing shoulders, Phil’s body warm against his. Normally he hated physical contact, but there was something about Phil that made him hate the idea of letting go.

     They lay in companionable silence for the rest of the eclipse, and after when the two had reached the castle Dan found that he was still gripping Phil’s hand.

…

     It was mid morning by the time Dan finally woke up. He stifled a yawn, rubbing the lingering sleep from his eyes. He wondered somewhat absentmindedly where Phil was before he remembered what had transpired the previous night. The following disappointment only irritated him more, and he tried to shake it off as he slid out of bed.

      He pulled back the curtains, glancing out the window. The customary guards were pacing outside, alert and fully equipped. He drew the curtains closed, returning to the bed and half-heartedly pulling the covers up over his bed. It was a little depressing how dependent he had become on Phil to not only feed him but also give him something to do.

    Unable to think of anything better to do, Dan sat back onto the bed and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the various workers going on around him. At least hunger wasn’t an issue at the moment, but when it became one he would have to figure something out. It was a lot easier to escape unnoticed with Phil’s help.

     A shout of alarm shattered the calm, and Dan’s eyelids snapped open. He jumped to his feet, cautiously sticking his head out the door. The scene had dissolved into chaos. Black smoke curled in the corner of his vision, a sinking feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. The temperature had dropped several degrees and continued to drop even as he waited. Dan stepped into the hallway, unnoticed in the pandemonium. The door was filled with a seemingly constant stream of people, all clawing and shoving their way out. The smoke, coupled with the cold and the panic, could only mean one thing–the castle of Illumination was burning to the ground and Inquiter magic was at fault.

      Dan returned to his room, retrieving his knife from his shoe and shattering the window pane. Ignoring the remaining shards of glass that cut into his palm, he pulled himself up onto the window sill and tumbled onto the grass below. People milled around on the lawn a safe distance away. Automatically he found himself searching the crowd for a head of black hair and blue eyes, but Phil was nowhere that he could see.

    A group of pompous looking men were huddled together, surrounded by guards. Judging by the way the crowd’s attention all turned to the men as if to ask direction, Dan could only assume that these were the council members. He strained to make out what one of the men was saying, faintly catching the words _Phil_ , _missing_ , _be here eventually_ , and _don’t worry_. Dan stalled for another minute, casting a glance behind him.

      The flames were leaping higher and higher in the air, mesmerizing and filling him with a sudden desire to throw himself into the fire and join their dance. He blinked furiously in an attempt to clear his head, turning his attention back to the council. Phil was still nowhere to be seen, although none of the men looked particularly concerned about the prince’s disappearance, and they didn’t seem motivated to send anyone in after him anytime soon.

     Dan chewed on his bottom lip, mind racing. Phil wasn’t his problem. If he managed to escape, good for him, and if he didn’t, that made Dan’s job a lot easier. He didn’t owe the Illuminator anything, Dan told himself firmly, but as soon as the thought formulated in his head he knew that it wasn’t true. Because as much as he liked to profess that he didn’t give a fuck about Phil or what happened to him, that couldn’t be further from the truth.

     He retreated to the window, more and more black smoke escaping from the window and curling into the air. Phil was still inside, and from what Dan knew about Iniquiter fire and Illuminators the boy had minutes left if he was even still alive. He sighed, gritting his teeth as he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet. What the hell? It wasn’t like he had anything to lose.

     He pulled himself up on the window sill for the second time that day, landing on the floor with a thud. Staggering to his feet, Dan ran for the stairs. The air dropped thirty degrees from the first step to the second and the smoke was thick, making it almost impossible to see.

     Despite the cold, sweat began to form along his hairline as he pressed forward. Smoke from a normal fire should’ve yielded easily to his efforts push it aside, but this smoke took every ounce of his concentration to shift even slightly. The deepening chill stole the air from his lungs and soon he found himself gasping for air. As an Iniquiter, he should’ve been immune to the effects of the fire. Whatever this was, it wasn’t like anything Dan had ever seen before.

      A long hallway greeted him at the top of the stairs, wooden doors placed every few feet. he pushed the first one open, empty chairs pushed up against a table. He tried the next few doors, finding the rooms similarly deserted. He stumbled into the hallway, collapsing against the wall and coughing. He didn’t think that rooms were supposed to spin. The smoke was making his eyes dry out, and it was becoming increasingly harder to breathe.

     Dan continued to the next door, leaning heavily against the wall for balance as he went. If it was possible the temperature seemed to drop even more, and finally he found himself at the end of the hall. The door that stood there was wreathed in flames, bitter cold and pure black. He rammed his shoulder against the door, trying to ignore the flames as they engulfed his arm and began to creep up towards his neck while the door remained firmly closed. He rubbed his eyes and gave it another go, crashing into the wood with as much force as he could. The door shuddered under his weight but it still didn’t give.

      He was beginning to lose feeling in his fingers and toes, and his left shoulder was completely numb where the fire had burnt it. If he couldn’t get the door open soon, both he and Phil were going to die. Dan slammed into the door and tried again, crashing through to the other side. His relief was short lived however. Phil was crumpled on the floor a few feet away, unmoving and face utterly drained of color. More flames licked the ground around him, but there wasn’t anything Dan could do about it.

     Without hesitation he forced his way through the fire, reaching Phil in a matter of seconds. He dropped to his knees, his own injuries temporarily forgotten as he shook the Illuminator’s shoulders.

      “Come on, Phil,” Dan mumbled. He formed the words the words with difficulty, and they came out thick and disjointed from his frozen lips. “You need to wake up. We have to get out of here.” He rested a hand on Phil’s forehead–it was ice cold. Dan cupped the boy’s face in his hands, shaking him again more vigorously. “Come _on_ , Phil.”

      Phil’s eyes fluttered open, squinting up at Dan as if in a daze. “Dan? What’s wrong?” Relief coursed through Dan’s mind as he pulled the him to his feet.

      “Someone started a fire with Iniquiter magic but it wasn’t me and I’ve never seen anything like it before and I don’t know what to do to stop it but the stairway is completely blocked off and we need to get down it to get back outside.” Dan knew he was rambling but he couldn’t seem to stop. Besides, it was the only thing keeping his mind off of the fact that he was freezing to death.

      “Maybe I could do something.” Phil’s voice was almost inaudible.

      “You? Doubt it.” Dan hadn’t intended to sound quite so harsh, but in his book, staying alive was ranked higher than being nice.

    “Or maybe we could together.” Phil’s breathing was labored, and Dan had to almost press his ear to the boy’s mouth to hear what he was saying.

     “Do what?” Dan asked dubiously. A half-dead Illuminator and a piss poor Iniquiter weren’t going to be able to accomplish much of anything.

     “It’s better to try than to just give up,” Phil said. He hesitated. “Would it be okay if–can I use another one of your memories?” he asked quietly. “It would give me back some of my energy.”

    “Take it. Take all of them.” Dan hated the idea of Phil rooting around in his head again, but it was that or dying and he appreciated that the boy had bothered to ask. The exhale of his breath sent a cloud of vapor into the air, and he shifted from foot to foot as he struggled to stay upright. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

      A frown creased Phil’s brow. “I don’t understand. Nothing happened.”

     “No shit,” Dan said sarcastically. “We’re also in the middle of a room that’s currently on fire in case you hadn’t noticed. Try it again.”

      A paused, then; “Nothing’s happening Dan. It should have worked by now.”

      “Well fuck,“ Dan stomped his feet, desperately trying to restore circulation to them. Then again, he supposed that if he was going to die in a few minutes anyway a trivial detail like frostbitten toes was irrelevant. "Fuck,” he repeated, because at the moment no other words seemed appropriate.

     "I’m sorry,“ Phil said, voice barely above a whisper as his eyes struggled to stay open.  

     "It’s not your fault,” Dan said obligatorily. If anyone should be able to find a way out it should be him. He was the Iniquiter after all.

     "Yes it is,“ Phil said stubbornly. "I should have been able to stop the fire and if I hadn’t been up here in the first place, neither would you.”

     "Alright it’s your fault,“ Dan conceded. "You build a strong case.”

    “What are you going to do?” Phil asked suddenly, voice suspicious.

     “What makes you think I’m going to do anything?” Dan asked. “I wish I knew what I was doing.”

    “You have that look on your face like you’re about to do something stupid,” Phil said.

    As soon as the words left Phil’s lips Dan’s eyes flickered down to his hand, an idea beginning to form in his mind. He couldn’t banish the fire, but there was a chance that he might be able to absorb it.

    “That’s the face,” Phil mumbled. The Illuminator’s lips were looking dangerously purple, and Dan was sure that his weren’t much better.

    He reached out his hand, wondering if hands were supposed to hang like that. With some difficulty he stretched out his fingers, ghosting the top of the fire. He inhaled, slowly closing his hand. Flames raced towards his palm, chaotic and looking hungry enough to devour anything in their way–including Dan. He resisted the urge to jerk away, forcing himself to remain still as the creeping cold began to snake its way up his arm. Dan clenched his teeth to keep them from chattering, staggering and nearly falling.

    Phil caught him, and suddenly their roles were reversed: Dan was the one being supported. “Dan, you have to stop,” Phil said, his lips brushing Dan’s ear. “This is killing you.”

   “I know,” Dan said, too cold to bother to make his words sound sarcastic. “That’s the idea.”

   “Dan–”

    Dan glared at Phil as best he could without diverting too much attention away from the fire. “I’m going to die either way, the best I can do at this point is try and make sure that you make it out alive.”

   “Why did you even come in here in the first place?” Phil asked softly, watching his face carefully. “You had to have known that you might not make it out alive.”

   “You were stuck in here,” Dan said simply. “And I wanted– _want_ , to make sure that you make it out alive.”

   “Why?”  
   “Does it matter why?” Dan snapped. Phil and his fucked up priorities.

   “Consider it my last request,” Phil said dryly.

   “Why the hell do you need a last request?”

   “Seeing as you seem so determined to sacrifice yourself I at least get one answer,” Phil said stubbornly.

   “Fine,” Dan relented. He supposed Phil had a point, though he would never admit it. “What do you want to know?”

    “Why do you care what happens to me?”

    “Why does it matter so much to you?”

    “Last question remember?”

    “I don’t know,” Dan shrugged uncomfortably. He didn’t think it would be appropriate to list the brilliance of Phil’s eyes as a reason, or the fact that destroying Illumination didn’t sound as appealing any more, or that the idea of killing Phil made him sick to his stomach. His first instinct was to avoid the question completely, but given that these were probably his last few minutes alive he didn’t want to spend them lying his arse off. “I guess maybe PJ’s right.”

    “What did PJ say?”

    “He said that when it came down to it I wouldn’t be able to do it.” Dan sucked in a breath, letting the rest of his words out in a long rush. “Because I have a crush on you.”

     Phil was silent. The cold traveled further up his arm, and Dan could see that he was shaking although the strongest emotion that he could summon at the moment was mild concern. Phil wasn’t wrong to call his plan suicidal–the only thing he had been able to think of was that there was a chance he might be able to absorb the fire.

    If Iniquiters could create and extinguish fire it wasn’t such a stretch to think that he could absorb it too. So far at least it seemed to be working–the flames had dimmed slightly and the air felt a few degrees warmer. The downside of his current plan was that absorbing that much fire would probably kill him, but at the moment he had more important things on his mind.

    “You’re kidding,” Phil said finally.

     “Trust me,” Dan said grimly. “I wish I was.”

     “ _You_ have a crush on _me_ ,” Phil repeated, a smile beginning to steal across his face.

      “I’m glad you find it so amusing,” Dan mumbled. Though he realistically hadn’t expected anything different, the reaction still hurt.

     “Amusing?” Phil frowned, the fact that he was still supporting himself against Dan only setting him more on edge. He hoped Phil would make it out relatively unscathed. “The only thing I find even remotely amusing is that you think I regard any of this lightly. For what it’s worth, I think I might have a crush on you too.”

     “Nice time to be doing all of this,” Dan said, fighting the ridiculous grin that threatened to overtake his features. Jesus Christ. “Now that we’re going to die and all.”

    “Correction. I thought you were going to die. I was supposed to live, or that’s the plan as far as I know it.”

     “Stupid,” Dan forced the words out, his lips feeling incredibly heavy. “Forgot.” He stumbled, pitching forwards and almost collapsing. At the last moment Phil shifted his grip and hoisted him upright again, reversing the positions so that he was supporting Dan.

    Dan had no idea where he had found the strength, but he struggled to stand without breaking his concentration. The fire had reduced in size almost enough for Phil to step over it, although if Dan tried to leave he had no doubt that the flames would return.

    “You are stupid,” Phil agreed. “Though not maybe for that reason.” His eyes narrowed in concentration, and he opened his hand to reveal a weak and flickering though Illuminator flame.

    Dan shot the boy an alarmed look. “What are you doing?”

    “Helping,” Phil said in a tone that left no room for argument.

    Still, Dan couldn’t resist trying anyway. “And you plan on helping how exactly?”

    “I don’t know, but I’ll think of something.”

    “Good luck with that.”

    “Do you treat all of your romantic fancies like this?” Phil inquired.

    Dan found that he was blushing despite himself. “Don’t make me change my mind about saving you,” he threatened.

     “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Phil’s gaze shifted suddenly to somewhere over Dan’s shoulder, the blue of his eyes widening.

     "What is it?“

    "Someone’s here.”

     "Help?“

    Phil shook his head. "I don’t think so. They’re just standing there.”

     Dan twisted around as best as he could, craning his neck in an attempt to see who the newcomer was. He could faintly make out the silhouette of a burly looking man, but the smoke was too thick to see much else. “What do you want to do about it?”

     "I could go over and–“

     "Phil you can barely stay upright,” Dan interjected. “I doubt you could manage to walk, let alone get into a fight.”

      "Getting into a fight is the easy part. It’s winning that’s hard.“ Somehow Phil had managed to collect enough energy to walk, moving away from Dan and beginning towards the figure.

     "You’d better not get yourself killed,” Dan threatened. “That would defeat this entire point if you did.”

     "Promise if you do.“ Dan nodded, and Phil looked somewhat satisfied as he stepped over the fire to face the figure. "What are you doing here?” he asked, voice loud and firm. The figure didn’t say anything in reply, although after a few more seconds of careful observation Dan concluded that the stranger was a man.

     The man moved so swiftly it was almost impossible to detect that he had even moved. Dan didn’t even have time to shout out a warning before the man’s knife came swinging towards the Illuminator’s chest in a vicious arc, the boy barely managing to stumble out of the way.

     Phil’s face had taken on an ashen pallor as he drew his own knives, swaying slightly as he faced the man. “Who are you?”

     "Always the same questions,“ the man snarled. His voice was cold and unforgiving, and the knife in his hand gleamed as he swung at Phil again. "That’s irrelevant. All you need to know is that Lily sends her regards and her regrets that she couldn’t make it.”

     "Lily?“ Phil swung a knife up to catch the man’s blow, the force of the motion making him list dangerously to the side.

    "You’ll meet her soon enough, don’t worry,” the man said smugly. He twisted his knife free, aiming for Phil’s arm and slashing. Blood stained Phil’s sleeve, more beginning to drip down his arm as he continued to move. The boy’s eyes narrowed and in one fluid motion he lunged forward and made to slit the man’s throat.

    He swept his second knife around to follow through, but the man caught the attack with the hilt of his own blade. Phil wrenched his first knife free and managed to gash the man’s chest before he simply slid his arm free and grabbed the Illuminator’s arm, twisting it.

    Dan wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination, but he thought he could hear a snapping sound as Phil staggered backwards, gripping his arm and grimacing.

    Phil went flying–collapsing in a heap a few feet away. He didn’t move.

   Time seemed to freeze, a rushing sound filling Dan’s ears as something indescribable twisted his gut. He willed the flames to go faster, clenching his teeth together. In his state, he wouldn’t be much help, but he could at least make sure that Phil was still alive. He refused to entertain the other possibility.

     The man stood over Phil, lip curled in either disdain or disgust–Dan couldn’t tell which. The knife was the only thing he could seem to focus on, and he was rooted to the spot as it came crashing down towards Phil.

     Three things happened in the next second. The first was that the rest of the fire vanishing as Dan fell to his knees, feeling as though every centimeter of his skin was burning cold.

    The second was that Phil’s eyes flew open, the boy leaping to his feet with surprising dexterity as he parried the man’s blow, stabbing him in the chest. The white fire of Illuminators licked the edge of the blade, dousing the man’s fire before one could properly start. The man doubled over in pain a few seconds later, clutching at his head as Phil started at him unwaveringly. Light blazed around Phil a few seconds later, and the man crumpled to the ground in agony.

     And the third was that Dan exploded. The burning sensation left him all at once, black fire exploding the air like some kind of mutated firework. He forced himself to stand and stumbled over to Phil, each limb feeling like it was carved from ice. Black spots danced in the corner of his vision, and he blinked furiously as if to dispel them. He had to help Phil. That was the only thing that mattered.

    The man had somehow managed to rise to his feet,  although the expression of pain was still written across his features. He snarled, snapping his fingers as his knife materialized in his hand again. Phil jumped out of the way as the blade swept underneath his legs, and it was all he could do to evade being hit, the glow of the light around him beginning to dim.

    Dan summoned his battle axe and started to advance. He doubled over coughing after the first step, and when he pulled his hand away it was dotted in blood. For some reason his eyes flickered to the ceiling where the black fire continued to hover, casting shadows along the walls of the room. Instead of trying to move again, Dan closed his eyes and concentrated.

    He sent his mind in search of the fire, searching for the biting cold and latching onto it. Opening his eyes he drew the flames in the direction of the man, clenching his teeth together as more spots threatened to obscure his vision. He’d never tried to manipulate this much fire before, and he wasn’t even sure that it was possible; but he couldn’t think of anything better and he wasn’t about to sit back and watch Phil die.

    The man’s eyes widened, and immediately the fire stopped a few meters in front of him as though it was blocked by some invisible wall. Closing his eyes again, Dan threw his mind deeper into the cold, searching for something else to grab onto. Faintly, he could hear the sound of his axe clattering to the floor, but the noise seemed to come from miles away as his eyes flew open. Phil was standing beside him, gripping his knives with an iron clenched fist.

    Dan’s eyes dropped to the ground and the fire followed, erupting into flames around the man and encircling him. Panic surfaced in his eyes, and he spun in a circle in search for a way out. The flames continued to lick the ground, engulfing his leg and beginning to work up the rest of the man’s broad body.

    Dan dropped to the ground, making himself as small as he possibly could and squeezing his eyes shut. He still felt unbearably cold, as if the fire was inside of his head and killing him from the inside out. The man’s scream was drowned out by the blood rushing in Dan’s ears, and blearily he could see the room flash as it filled with light.

    Someone had wrapped their arms around him, and there was the sensation of something very warm tickling his skin. He want to make sure that whatever it was didn’t stop, but before he could force his eyes open enough to even see who it was, Dan’s eyes fluttered shut and the entire room turned black.

…

     Light was everywhere. Dan cracked open and eyelid and immediately closed it again, spots dancing across the backs of his eyelids. He moved to shield his eyes, but his limbs felt heavy and every motion was sluggish and slow.

    With a groan he struggled to sit up, leaning against the wall and panting. It was impossible to see anything past the light, which was probably its intention now that he thought about it. Pushing against the wall for support, he staggered to his feet and stumbled forward, keeping one hand against aforementioned wall at all times. He wondered if there was even a way out or if he was simply deluding himself by thinking that there was.

    A crack in the wall appeared a few meters away. At first Dan wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination, but as the crack widened into a door he concluded that there really was a way out and that he could probably figure out how to utilize if the light would fuck off.

     "Dan?“

     On second thought, maybe he was going crazy because it sounded as though the voice that had called to him belonged to PJ–which was ridiculous. It was probably just a hallucination.

    ” _Dan._ “

   "You’re not real,” Dan told it, because really there was no harm in talking to a hallucination, right?

     "What’re you–of course I’m real you idiot.“ Not PJ took a step closer, grabbing Dan’s hand.

     "Maybe you’re real,” Dan acknowledged grudgingly a few seconds later. “But you’re not him. What I want to know is how you got his voice. It sounds just like him.”

      "Jesus Christ.” Not PJ seemed to sigh. “Phil sent me. He’s waiting outside but he’s not allowed in and the guards would’ve recognize him. On the other hand, they’ve never seen me before.“

      Dan to admit, that was a pretty detailed lie. "Phil?”

      "Yes, Phil. You’re in the castle dungeons in Illumination. Are you coming or not?“

     This time Dan went with hallucination PJ willingly. The idea of seeing Phil held a great deal of appeal, and frankly, anything was better than staying in the room.

     The corridor was completely dark as his eyes struggled to adjust, and he had to rely completely on the hand dragging him around the various corners to bring him to Phil. All he could hear was the sound of the door as it unlocked, not PJ shoving him through gently as they continued down the passage.

    By the time they made it outside, Dan’s eyes had adjusted enough that he could make out the familiar shape of a tall, black haired boy leaning against one of the trees. Without giving PJ time to say anything, he quickened his pace and tapped Phil on the shoulder.

     The Illuminator glanced up, a smile breaking across his face. Dan searched his face, checking for any injuries. The relief when he couldn’t find any was overwhelming, and a smile overtook his own features. Phil grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, gentle yet firm and reassuring all at the same time. He rested his chin on Phil’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

     "I’m glad that you’re okay,” the boy whispered, his voice shaking slightly. “For a while we didn’t know what was going to happen.”

     "I’m glad that you’re alive,“ Dan answered just as quietly, tightening his grip. "I told you my plan would work.”

      Phil’s laugh sounded slightly choked. “Of course it did. What do you remember?”

      "I absorbed the fire and you won a fight against a man who works for someone named Lily.“

     “ _We_ won a fight,” Phil corrected. “If it hadn’t been for your trick at the end with the fire we would’ve been killed.”

     “I still don’t know how I did that. It shouldn’t have been possible.” Dan had always been decent enough at magic, but he doubted that even PJ would’ve been able to manipulate the fire the way that he had–which was saying something. PJ had been top of the class for as long as he could remember. To control something on that grand of a scale was almost unheard of, and to say it unnerved Dan was putting it lightly.

     “We’ll figure it out,” Phil promised.

     “What happened after?”

      The Illuminator’s expression was bleak as Dan pulled back enough to meet his eyes. "We’ve been able to track down a few of her other employees, but she’s certainly likes her secrecy. Her goal seems to be to take over Illumination and Enigmaity and then Earth by having us continue the war instead of uniting to track her down.”

     "How did you learn all of that?“ Dan asked.

     "I asked,” Phil said, a dark look crossing his face. “Forcefully.”

      "Does anyone else believe you?“

     "No,” Phil answered, looking disgruntled. “They all think Lily isn’t a threat. You have to understand that I’m not exactly free of suspicion myself. After you were discovered it led to a few questions that I didn’t feel like answering.”

     "'They’ being the council.“ Phil nodded. "Were they planning on executing me?”

      "Eventually, but they were planning on interrogating you first. Harshly. After you passed out I managed to heal you, which was another thing that shouldn’t have been possible.”

     “Do you think it was Lily?” Dan asked, frowning. Whatever had caused his and Phil’s abilities to increase must’ve been incredibly powerful itself.

     "You need to come home, Dan,“ PJ interjected for the first time during the conversation, looking apologetic. "The kingdom is falling apart and the Queen has gone missing.”

     Dan froze. “When? How? Who the hell–”

    "I don’t know,“ PJ said grimly. "But without you there the council has the power to appoint the next heir and that’s the last thing you want, trust me.”

      "I’ll come,“ Dan agreed. It wasn’t like he had much say in the matter when it really came down to it, but personal feelings aside his mum was still the Queen and PJ was right when he said that it would be disastrous if the council selected the next ruler.

     PJ extended his hand, Phil accepting it and shaking it. He flashed Dan a small smile before disappearing into the wall behind him, leaving Dan and Phil alone.

     "I’ll see you soon,” Dan said firmly. He wasn’t sure whether he was trying to convince himself or Phil, but he told himself that they would find a way to make it work. “Thank you so much for everything.”

      "It was my honor,“ Phil said sincerely. "Thank _you._ I’m glad I had the privilege of getting to know you Dan Howell.”

      "I’m glad I got to know you Phil Lester. And I’m glad that I didn’t kill you.“ Dan hated crying, but there was a dangerous stinging in the corner of his eyes that warned him that he might start soon if he wasn’t careful.

     “I’m glad that you didn’t kill me too,” Phil said, He gently reached up and cupped Dan’s cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb across the scattering of freckles by his nose. Dan found that his eyes were locked with Phil’s again, the blue as enigmatic and beautiful as ever.

     He wasn’t sure who initiated the kiss, but suddenly Phil’s lips were pressed against his and the blue was hidden behind his eyelids. Dan closed his eyes too, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck and tangling his fingers in the boy’s hair. He’d kissed someone before certainly, but it had been a clumsy attempt that hadn’t been pleasant for either party involved. With Phil everything was seamless and Dan felt like as though every inch of him was on fire.

      Dan might not be certain of much, but he knew one thing: regardless of the shit he would inevitably have to deal with in the coming months, as long as he had Phil he would be okay. They would be okay, somehow. Because maybe the moon and the sun could fall in love and beautiful things like eclipses were born as a result.

      Dan knew that things were never as simple as they seemed, but for once he wasn’t sure it mattered. He pulled away gently, resting his head on Phil’s chest. The Illuminator rested his chin on the top of his head, and the two stood there in a silence that somehow managed to say more than words ever could. Dan opened his eyes and looked into the deepening dark, smiling. He thought he could detect the glow from the moon overhead.

    All was golden when the day met the night.


End file.
